


Grumbo Oneshots

by ViviGarza



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture, grian gets hurt, just plain sad, like really hurt, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviGarza/pseuds/ViviGarza
Summary: Some Grumbo oneshots.Taking suggestions and prompts.
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	1. Start of a new season.

Mumbo chatted with Scar and Iskall while they were waiting for Xisuma to get the portal open to the new world. When they went through it was a grassy plain with a couple of trees and a few hills nearby. A pretty world but not enough for X to get excited over. Mumbo looked over at the admin, his brow was bunched up and he pulled out his communication device. He tapped a quick message before putting it in his pocket. He calls everyone together. “I need everyone to stay here for a little bit. I have to check the world over.” A rustle went through the group. X has never had to check the world before so what was happening? 

After a few minutes, X sucked in a breath and all eyes went to him. He looked at the group, fear on his face. “Don’t panic.” That was a bad thing to start with. “We were supposed to have a new member this season.” Whispers started up. Mostly sounding concerned but a couple sounded angry. “His name is Grian.” Mumbo sucked in a breath and lost his footing on the uneven plain. Iskall grabbed his shoulder to keep him from toppling over. Mumbo had been dating Grian for a couple of months though it wasn’t public news. Iskall knew and some of Grian’s friends knew but the hermits just thought they were close friends. 

“He’s not here and isn’t answering my messages or calls. He is on the player list.” Stress piped up. “Then we should go look for him.” X looked at Mumbo who had started hyperventilating. “Mumbo you know him best. Where would he go?” Mumbo looked around noticing a forest nearby. He pointed that direction . “That might be our best bet for now.” X nodded and started to break them up into groups. Mumbo was in the group with Xisuma, Iskall, Doc, and Ren. Once they joined together they started toward the forest.

Grian stepped through the portal to Hermitcraft tears still drying on his face. He was scared. He had to move from Evo to Hermitcraft and wouldn't see any of his friends there for a couple of months. When he stepped through he noticed how empty it was, no one was around and the sun was starting to set. He knew Mumbo was a hermit so he would be here. Mumbo wouldn't leave him would he? Grian looked around trying to find some sign of civilization before finally giving up and sitting down against the portal and sobbing.

Mumbo was visibly worried the entire group could tell. Iskall was worried as well but he seemed more worried about Mumbo. Doc stopped. “Guys it’s starting to get dark we should probably head back.” The group looked up at the sky to see the slowly setting sun. Mumbo’s shoulders slumped and he nodded. They started their way back when they heard the groan of a zombie and started running. They found a village and hid in one of the houses until the mob passed. 

“He’s alone out there. He’s gonna get hurt.” Ren placed a hand on his shoulder. “He’ll be ok.” Mumbo was tearing up, he was really worried. Grian hadn’t started a new survival world in months. Mumbo let tears roll down his face, Iskall pulled Mumbo into a hug and rubbed his back. “He’ll be ok. I promise.” Mumbo sobbed and held onto Iskall, a strange sight considering Mumbo’s several inches taller than Iskall. 

Grian woke up to the sound of an arrow hitting the portal above his head. He scrambled up and into the woods hoping to be left alone. He looked up at the night sky hoping to find something to move towards.

Mumbo watched as the sun rose, he was worried about Grian. Mumbo got ready for another day of looking for Grian. He woke up the others and they got ready for another day of Grian hunting. “Mumbo it’ll be ok, he’ll be ok.” Doc patted his shoulder. They left the village house and went back to the portal.

Grian had been running for hours until the sun shone over the top of the trees, his legs were burning and his chest was heaving. He stopped against a tree to catch his breath. He heard the steps of the zombies and skeletons growing near. He took off again.

Mumbo saw something red run through the trees before a large group of monsters followed it. “What was that?” Mumbo looked at the direction of the red speck. “Should we go see?” X nodded and the group went after it. Soon they lost the trail though and had to go back to the portal. 

When they got back to the portal Grian was nowhere to be seen. Mumbo was getting worried he was restarting his hyperventilating. Xisuma and the others started to get worried and the noise level was rising. All of a sudden a loud scream pierced the night air. Scanning the group quickly Mumbo realized he knew that scream and took off towards it. The others called after him but he wasn’t stopping until he found Grian. 

Grian was in agonizing pain. He had been shot through the leg and was dragging himself away from the mob. He heard footsteps but they sounded more alive than the monsters. “Grian?!?!?!” He cried in relief. “Mumbo?!?!” The mustached man came into view full speed before skidding down to his level. “What happened?” 

Grian was shaking, and tears were rolling down his face. “Mumbo?” The tall man took Grian’s face into his hands. “I’m here, you’re safe.” Mumbo heard some noise from the forest and glanced down at Grian’s leg; it had been shot straight through above the knee. “Grian this is gonna hurt but we need to get out of here.” Grian nodded and tried to contain his screams when Mumbo had to move his leg to pick him up. Mumbo took off in a full sprint back to the portal where the others were. 

“Guys, I found them.” Stress was pointing at the two. They had a few spots where they were safe from the monsters. Mumbo skidded to a stop in front of Doc and Ren. “He’s hurt.” Ren went to take Grian but the small man gripped onto Mumbo’s neck.

“Grian you have to let them help you.” He shook his head. “I’ll be right here but you have to let go.” Grian shook his head again. “Hurts.” Mumbo rubbed Grian’s back and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “I’m sorry.” Mumbo let Ren get a hold of Grian before he removed the blonde man’s arms from his neck.

Mumbo went to follow Ren but Doc stopped him. “You can’t.” The taller man pulled himself to his full height and pointed in the direction Ren took Grian. “You just took my best friend sobbing after I promised him I would be there and you’re telling me I can’t be with him? I told him I’d be there!!” Doc sighed and pulled Mumbo towards a makeshift chair. “Mumbo you care about him so much and Grian’s gonna be in a bad state for a while. We don’t want it to affect your mental health.” 

Mumbo stuttered. “P-please Doc let me see him.” Doc pulled Mumbo into a hug. “I’ve got you. He’ll be fine I promise.” Mumbo let out another sob that was quickly followed by another and another. Doc patted his back and let him cry. “I’ve got you. He’s fine.” 

Ren turned the corner to see Mumbo sobbing into his boyfriend's shoulder. Doc was trying his best to comfort the man but he could only do so much. Ren placed a hand on Mumbo’s back and led him away from Doc and into the corner/room thing they had made. Grian was laid on the ground with some blankets under him. “Some of the others plan to find materials for a bed tomorrow, but we wanted to wait until day.” 

Mumbo nodded and slowly crossed the room to where Grian was lying. He sunk to his knees and picked up the still boy’s hand. “Please be ok.” 

“We’re lucky you got to him when you did. Any longer and he’d be dead.” Mumbo sucked in a breath. Grian’s chest was shifting slightly with his breath. Ren dragged the others out of the room. Mumbo had a feeling that he knew there was something more to their relationship than friendship.

Mumbo woke up to the sound of quiet sobs. Something shook his shoulder before he pulled himself upright. “Grian?” A ball of sobs grabbed his jacket and pulled him into a hug. He gathered the sobbing boy in his arms and put him in his lap. “I’ve got you, you're safe.” Grian just sobbed. “I thought you all left me behind cause I was late.” Mumbo shushed the smaller boy. “I would never leave you behind.”


	2. Grumbot is adorable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo makes Grumbot when Grian finds out and immediately falls in love with him.

Mumbo had been locked away in his base for weeks, Grian was worried. He flew to Mumbo’s base and knocked on the door only to get no answer. He was worried and found the extra key Mumbo showed him. Unlocking the door and stepping inside Grian was hit with a small hard object. “Daddy?” Grian looked down into the cutest pair of eyes he had ever seen. 

A little robot was staring at him, giant dark eyes lit up with sea lanterns and a cute little mustache. Grian cooed and scooped the little robot up who looked to be around four. “What’s your name little one?” The little robot bounced in place and snuggled into his chest. “Grumbot!!” 

Mumbo woke up to the sound of his fiance laughing. Normally it was a welcome sound but he had been working on a surprise for Grian and he wasn’t sure if it was done yet. He picked himself up from his desk where he had fallen asleep. 

Before he could do anything else Grumbot came running into the room dragging Grian by the hand. Mumbo panicked and picked Grumbot up to hide him. “No Papa!! Look Daddy is here now.” 

Mumbo froze and looked at Grian slowly, he had a giant smile on his face and staring lovingly at him and Grumbot. “Mumbo what is going on?” The tall man gave a small smile and looked down at his feet. “You always said you wanted a kid and since we can’t have one of our own I thought I would just make a child.” 

Grian pulled Mumbo up by the chin to look him in the eye. “Mumbo, I love him.” Grumbot giggled from where he was on Mumbo’s hip. “I love you too Daddy.” Grian smiled down at Grumbot and kissed his forehead.

“Grumbot can you give me and Papa a minute alone?” Grumbot nodded quickly and wiggled his way out of Mumbo’s grip. 

Grian looped his arms around Mumbo’s neck and pressed a kiss to his lips. “He’s amazing, babe I love him.” Mumbo sighed and dropped his head to Grian’s shoulder. “Good, I don't know how much longer I can stress about it.” Grian giggled and pressed a kiss into the tired man’s hair. “Come on off to bed with you.” Mumbo whined a bit but went to bed letting Grian pet his hair until he drifted off.

“Papa, Papa!! Wake up!!” Mumbo grumbled and rubbed his eye. “No Papa you have to get up!” Mumbo cracked his eyes open. Grumbot was peeking over the edge of his and Grian’s bed. “Papa isn’t here.” Grumbot giggled again and Mumbo smiled at the sound of his son’s laughter. “Then who are you?” Mumbo shuffled slightly and scooped Grumbot up and tickled him. “The tickle monster!” He was glad the artificial nerves he made worked. 

Grumbot was screaming in laughter but Mumbo didn’t stop until Grian walked in and laughed at them. “Whatever are you two doing?” Grumbot took his chance to run away from Mumbo’s tickles and hid behind Grian’s legs. “The tickle monster is out to get me, Daddy!!” Grian laughed and picked Grumbot up and placed him on his hip. “Well, you know how to get rid of tickle monsters.” Grumbot stared up at him. “How?” Grian got a mischievous grin on his face. “You tickle them back!!” Grumbot giggled and joined Grian in attacking Mumbo tickling him. 

He laughed as his fiance and son’s fingers ran up and down his sides. “I yield I yield!!” Grumbot laughed and lept off him and ran out of the room, Grian flopped down on his chest. “Dinner is ready.” Mumbo smiled and kissed the top of Grian’s head. Mumbo smiled and ushered Grian off his lap. "Come on love, you said dinner was ready." Grian giggled and got up and pattered out the room. "I did." 

When Mumbo saw the spread of the table he was kind of shocked. Grian wasn't a horrible cook but he wasn't a fast cooker, so the several plates of food was a shock, Mumbo was a large man so he needs to eat a lot normally he had to eat a second meal a couple of hours later but this it seems as though it wouldn't be necessary. "I was hoping to keep you in bed all night so you wouldn't wake me up for late-night kitchen raids." Grian kissed his cheek and continued to the table where Grumbot was seated and happily swinging his feet to Mumbo laughed and patted his son's head. "Do you want me to get you something so you can eat with us?" Grumbot looked up at him and nodded. "Please Papa." Mumbo smiled and pressed a kiss to Grumbot's dark hair. "Such good manners. " 

Grian was finding plates and other necessary objects for meals while Mumbo ran downstairs to grab some oil cans for Grumbot. He put the oil can in front of Grumbot who took it immediately. "Ah ah, Grumbot, don't eat until everyone is at the table." The little robot groaned but put this can down. "But Daddy you guys are taking forever." Grian stopped where he was and turned to face Grumbot. "Young man, just because you don't like something doesn't mean you have to groan and complain." Grumbot nodded and shuffled in his chair. "Mumbo Jumbo you better not be helping him behind my back." Grian made a big show of turning around his back to them. 

Mumbo looked down to see Grumbot slightly glassy-eyed and sniffling. "And you definitely shouldn't let him eat a few bites before I get over there." Mumbo was normally very oblivious, but this sarcasm he got. He took the oil can and pressed a kiss against his son's cheek "One sip then when Daddy sits down say nothing." Grumbot got a silly glint in this eye. "Ok, Papa." He took three sips before Grian came back in smiling and laughing at this family. "Ok dinner now." 

Mumbo was impressed they made through dinner with no one spilling the beans. Between himself and his four-year-old, that was quite the feat. When Grian got up after Mumbo's second plate and started cleaning off the table, he panicked trying to eat faster. Grian laughed at him and left the food he had liked on the table starting to put away everything else. 

When he looked at Grumbot the little robot was sound asleep head tilted back against the back of his chair. "Does he have a room?" Mumbo shook his head. "Not yet." Grian hummed and picked up Grumbot. "I might be able to whip something up real fast but it won't be great." Mumbo stopped and looked at the clock that read 10:37. "Grian it's too late he should just sleep with us. " Grian nodded and picked up Grumbot and took him back into their room and laid him down. 

The two quietly finished up, Mumbo ate three more plates before Grian finally cut him off. "Love you know I love you but I would like to sleep tonight." Mumbo nodded and picked up his plate and utensils, putting them away. When they finally finished Grian looked ready to topple over. "I'm sorry to keep you up this late love." Grian shook his head. "It's fine I'm not even tired." Just as he said that he stumbled and passed out. Mumbo caught him by the waist and pulled him up into bridal carry. "I'm sorry love, I love you." 

He laid Grian on one side of the bed and let Grian and Grumbot curl up around each other. He cooed at the sight, he dug out some pajamas for both himself and Grian and slowly tried to pull his fiance out of his jeans. He was successful at that but putting the pajama pants on his was a struggle. Eventually, he gave up and changed then laid down on the other side of Grumbot. The other two cuddled up and Grian latched onto his arm sighing in his sleep and nuzzling into his shoulder. Grumbot had a hold of Grian's sleeve and seemed to shuffle himself on top of Mumbo gripping his shirt collar. Mumbo smiled at his little family and drifted off to sleep. 

When he woke up the sun was shining in his face and he was alone in bed. Grumbling he got up and changed into his suit he looked around his base for Grian and Grumbot starting to fear the worst when he heard. "Grumbot get down from there." "No Daddy look I'm gonna fly!!" Mumbo ran to where he heard the yelling from to see Grumbot standing atop one of the pillars in his base and Grian panicking under him looking close to tears. "Grumbot please don't move let me get Papa." "No Daddy I'm gonna fly." He jumped and Grian scrambled to catch him Mumbo ran to attempt to catch him as well only to slide under Grian as he fell after being hit with a four-year-old. He sat up after Grian and looked over the small man's shoulder at the little robot. He was smushed against Grian's chest who was rocking the two of them back and forth and whispering what sounded to be "I'm so sorry baby, please don't do that again." Over and over. 

Mumbo wrapped himself around Grian and ran his fingers through Grumbot's hair, pulling the two into his lap. "He's ok, look at him he's ok." He whispered sweet nothings to Grian to calm him down. Grian slowly calmed down enough to pull Grumbot back and pulled his face out of their son's hair. Tears were rolling down his face and he was letting out heartbreaking little sniffles. 

"Grumbot." The little robot looked at his papa only to burst into tears. "I'm sorry, I thought something else would happen. I didn't think I would fall. I'm sorry for scaring you and Daddy!!" Grian latched back onto his son and squeezed him. "Don't apologize just never and I mean NEVER do that again." Grumbot nodded at Mumbo looking thoroughly lectured. "Don't go up somewhere we can't get to quickly ok?" Grumbot nodded. He snuggled up to Grian who promptly fell back against Mumbo. "Not even awake for an hour and we have an emergency." Grian chuckled to himself and pressed a few kisses to Grumbot's head then turned and pressed one to Mumbo's jaw." He nestled his forehead against Mumbo's neck and sighed. "I think we've had enough excitement for today." Grian nodded and Grumbot bounced a little bit. 

"Can we go outside today?" Grian smiled. "Of course you have to meet Uncle Iskall." Mumbo looked down at Grian. He had a smile on his face but he still looked absolutely terrified. "Grumbot we can go outside if you stay in sight the entire time we're out. Ok?" Grumbot hastily nodded at Mumbo's words and let Grian hand him over to Mumbo to stand up. "Ok daytime clothes for Papa and Daddy."

Grian and Mumbo changed and Mumbo sent out a text to the group.   
[Mumbo Jumbo: Iskall can Grian and I come over? We have to talk to you.]   
[Iskall85: Why, what is happening?]   
Mumbo heard Grian giggle. "You think he'll be excited?" Mumbo laughed thinking about Iskall's reaction to a nephew. "Oh absolutely." 

Grian and Mumbo changed and got Grumbot ready to visit Iskall. Grian held Grumbot close to his body and the little family took off to Iskall's tree. When they landed Iskall was out in the branches placing leaves. "Iskall!!" The Swedish man stumbled in the branches and flew to them. 

"Hello. What did you need?" Mumbo laughed and glanced at Grian who had Grumbot hidden behind his elytra. "We don't need anything, we actually want you to meet someone." Iskall raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Who?" Grian opened his wings to show Grumbot who was hiding his face in Grian's neck. "This is Grumbot, our son and your nephew." Iskall stared at the little robot before grinning and coming up to Grian. 

Grumbot hid farther into Grian pulling the elytra around himself. "Grumbot this is your Uncle Iskall." Grumbot peaked out from the wing and looked the swede up and down before hiding again. Iskall chuckled and left the two alone. Turning to Mumbo he glanced at Grian who was speaking in soft tones to Grumbot slowly helping him out of his shell.

"Biological or adopted?" "He's a robot so neither." Iskall seemed to not expect that answer. "Really? Did you do this by yourself? That's impressive." Mumbo flushed. "Thanks, I guess." Iskall hugged the tall man. "Mumbo be proud of your son. He's amazing."


	3. Grumbot is adorable. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Grumbot is adorable.

"Mumbo what the hell is this?" Mumbo looked over at where Iskall was supposed to be fixing one of his circuits that were acting funny. "What?” Iskall leaned over the Redstone fiddling with the timings and ways to layout the Redstone. Mumbo just wanted this to be over and fix this stupid problem they had been working on it for hours and have gotten nowhere. He just wanted to go home and lay down with his fiance and play with his son. Iskall seemed to understand his frustration. "I know you want to see them but you told me to keep you here until this was done." Mumbo sighed he knew they'd be fine but he always felt better when he was there with them. Iskall chuckled at his frustration and the two worked for a few more hours before they heard the sound of elytra overhead. 

Mumbo looked up and saw his son flying haphazardly towards them. "Iskall!!" The Swede looked up and scrambled under the little robot to catch him. Mumbo ran over to the pair and held Grumbot's face in his hands. "What were you doing?" You know not to play with Daddy's elytra." Grumbot stared up at him then burst into tears. "Daddy's gone." Mumbo was startled by the explosive response. "What do you mean?" "The mean gray people took Daddy!!" 

Grumbot held his arms out to Mumbo, and he took his son and pressed a few kisses to his hair. "Tell me what happened firefly " Grumbot took a shuddering breath in and started sobbing words coming through every now and then. "The scary men took Daddy and Daddy told me to take the extra elytra and find you. They took him, Papa!! Daddy is gone!" Grumbot sobbed into Mumbo's chest. 

He looked at Iskall. "Should I go?" Iskall nodded and tried to take Grumbot from him. The little robot held tight to his father's neck and refused to let go. "No, I don't want to lose Papa too." Iskall looked at him and tried to remove the arms around Mumbo's neck. "Grumbot you know if you want your daddy to come back your papa has to go look for him.” Grumbot shook his head "Noooooo!!!" Mumbo removed the arms on his neck and gave his son to Iskall the little boy screamed and cried for his papa but Iskall held strong. Mumbo ran around to find his elytra he took off the sound of his son's screams and cries in his eyes ears. 

Grian was in pain; these pillagers shot him down and dragged him to their outpost; they chained him up by his wrists and took out a sword and ran it down his chest. The pillager cut his shirt and chest. The other two pillagers grabbed his shoulders and ripped his sweater off. The one with the sword put it aside and picked up a whip. It pulled its arm back and cracked the whip against his face. It said something in a foreign language to the others they pulled his hair up so his face was seen Grian was cut across the face and with the sword again this went on for what felt like hours he was cut, hit, and whipped even longer. Grian finally let out a sob the pillagers seemed to smile at the sound it relented long enough for him to take a breath only for the torture to restart. He finally screamed and kept screaming.

Mumbo decided to start at the house they shared. A few hundred blocks away he saw drag marks he followed them to a pillager outpost. He took a deep breath, he wasn't prepared for an outpost, he didn't even have a sword. He turned back to gather supplies but he heard a scream ring out from the building he turned back toward the outpost and went in. He grabbed a discarded sword and swung at the nearest pillager he worked his way through the ones that came after him. He looked around for where the screams were coming from. He found a trap door that seemed to cover the screams he opened and the sounds of pain became louder. He went down and walked down a long quiet hallway another scream let out it slowly died out as the one screaming died with it. Mumbo was fearing the worst.

Grian was tired and just wanted to go home. The stupid pillager had continued to torture him. It trailed the sword up to his arms from shoulders to wrists and back down only to stab him in the shoulder, hard, he screamed and kept screaming until a sharp pain spread through his head and his eyed drooped. 

Before Mumbo could do anything the door opened and three pillagers walked out Mumbo stabbed one of them through the chest and the other two quickly lost their heads. Walking through the door Mumbo gagged at the smell of blood in the room. In the center, hung up by his wrists was Grian covered in blood. "Grian?" A small groan escaped his lips and Mumbo exhaled knowing he was still alive. "This might hurt lovely but I have to move you." Grian whimpered but otherwise did not answer. Mumbo cut the chains holding his arms up but left the cuffs around his wrist alone to stop further damage. 

When Mumbo landed at Iskall's tree Iskall and Stress were both playing with Grumbot. He set down and Iskall looked over at him. "He needs medical attention." Isakall runs over and takes Grian and takes him down to an extra room. "Call Xisuma."  
[Mumbo Jumbo: Xisuma can you come to Iskall's tree? Grian needs medical attention.]  
[Xisuma: I'm on my way.] 

Mumbo followed him to the room only for Iskall to stop him. "Go clean yourself up and worry about Grumbot." Mumbo stopped and turned around to change and clean up. He found the bathroom and showered and then grabbed some clothes from Iskall's room. He wanted to be with his fiance but he needed to comfort Grumbot. After changing he stood outside the makeshift hospital room. Xisuma came running around the corner with a pack of healing potions. "He's in there?" A quick nod from Mumbo and the man was gone.

Grumbot comes running around the corner full speed towards the door. Mumbo picked him up and slung him on his hip. "You can't see Daddy right now." "Papa! You're ok!!" Mumbo held him close and rocked his boy close to him. "I'm here, Papa's home." Grumbot started sobbing. "I'm sorry Papa this is my fault." Mumbo shushed his son. "It's not your fault whatever happened, it's not your fault." Grumbot sobbed and sobbed, Mumbo slid down the wall across the hall from the room. He let his son sob into his chest he stayed still until Grumbot fell asleep. Mumbo listened to his son's breathing for a few minutes before he let himself go and cried. 

Iskall opened the door, his hands covered in blood. He saw Mumbo asleep against the wall, tear tracks on his face, Grumbot snoring in his lap. "Poor Mumbo." He called Stress. "Help me get them to a bedroom." Stress picked up Grumbot and she had to argue his hands off his father's shirt. Iskall picked Mumbo up and hauled the large man into an extra room he had. Stress laid Grumbot down with Mumbo and watched him cling onto his father. 

Iskall walked back into the room Grian was in. The boy was laying on a blood-soaked bed Xisuma was inspecting his shoulder that had been stabbed. "He might lose the arm." Iskall looked over his shoulder and looked at the "The sword had some kind of poison on it, I'm worried about the poison hitting his brain." Grian whimpered and shifted. "He needs more sleeping gas." Stress grabbed some kind of more gas. Quickly he was back under and wouldn't feel any pain. "You should keep trying before we just hack off the arm." Xisuma looked up at Stress. "I don't think we have the time." Stress bit her lip. "I don't think it's fair to him." "I'll keep trying for five minutes for a counter but I won't keep trying after that and just remove the arm." 

Iskall tried to keep himself together but he had to leave and collect himself. He stood in the hallway and let himself go. He let himself cry. One of his best friends was going to lose an arm and his other best friend was trying to keep himself together and protect their son. 

Mumbo woke up with Grumbot on his chest and in a bed when he was sure he had fallen asleep in the hallway. "Papa?" He shifted in place and picked up his son. "Yes, firefly?" Grumbot scrubbed his hand across his face. "I'm sorry." Mumbo held him close and rocked him slightly. "No, no, baby this isn't your fault." Grumbot sniffled. "I was the one who asked to go see you and Daddy didn't want to go but he finally let us go and then we got shot down. If I didn't ask he would still be ok." Mumbo shushed him again. "No, no, baby this isn't your fault. It's no one's fault." Grumbot sniffled again and cuddled close to his father for comfort. 

"Come on firefly, Papa is hungry." Grumbot let him pick him up and the two left to find some kind of kitchen. Mumbo stumbled his way through making eggs and finally set down his plate. "How's your battery Grumbot." Grumbot looked up at his papa and wiggled a bit in his chair. "Good." Mumbo ruffled the robot's hair and laughed when he squawked at the contact. Iskall walked in and sat by Mumbo. "When you visit Grian for the first time don't take Grumbot." Mumbo gave him a look. "Why? You know Grumbot is desperate to see him." Iskall looked at Grumbot then pulled Mumbo out of the room. "Grian is in a bad state like really bad. I don't think you'll react well, and neither of us wants Grumbot to see you have a breakdown."

He was right but now he was worried about Grian's condition. "Is he alive?" Iskall sighed. "Yes, but Mumbo, he will never be the same." Mumbo teared up. "Can I see him now?" Iskall nodded. "I'll watch Grumbot." Mumbo went back into the kitchen and sat with Grumbot. His son looked up at him. "Is Daddy ok?" Mumbo pet his hair. "Yes, Daddy will be ok. But Grumbot." Grumbot was looking at the table. "Grumbot look at me real quick baby." Grumbot looked up at him. "I'm gonna visit Daddy." Grumbot scrunched up his face. "Why can't I go with you?" Mumbo pet his head again. "Daddy isn't doing good and Uncle Xisuma wants me to go see him." Grumbot nodded but seemed upset that he couldn't see him.

"Hey buddy, how are you." Iskall sat down with Grumbot and fluffed his hair a bit. "I'm ok, Papa said he's gonna visit Daddy but I can't go." Iskall hugged the little boy. "Well, you get to hang out with me." Grumbot smiled and bounced in his seat a bit. "Oh, I do?!?!" Iskall laughed. "You do!!" Grumbot giggled and hugged Iskall who picked him up, stood, and spun him around. Mumbo got up and waited for Iskall to put his son down. "Ok firefly, I'm going to go. I won't be far so get me if you need me." Grumbot hugged him and Mumbo pressed a few kisses into his hair. "I love you, baby. I'll be right back." 

Iskall watched Mumbo leave. He was worried about how he would react when he saw Grian. "Uncle Iskall?" He looked down at the boy. "Yeah, buddy?" "Is my Daddy gonna be ok? Is he gonna live?" Iskall squatted in front of him. 'He'll live. Your Daddy will be ok." Grumbot sniffled and Iskall wrapped his nephew up in a hug picking him up and taking him to the living room. "I promise you, he'll be ok." 

Mumbo was standing in front of the door, Grian was behind staring at the floor, hyping himself up to open it and walk through it. Before he touched the doorknob Xisuma walked out. "Mumbo." He looked up at him. It gave the admin a look at how wrecked Mumbo was by this situation. "He's ok." Mumbo nodded and returned his eyes to the floor. Xisuma took his chin. "He's waiting for you." The redstoner looked up at him. "He's awake and wants to talk to you Mumbo." X then turned and left down the hall to the kitchen. 

Mumbo took another deep breath in and walked in. Grian was laying down and turned toward the door when it opened. "Mumbo?" Mumbo stumbled to a stop at the edge of Grian's bed. "What happened?" Grian was missing his right arm, the stump ending right after his shoulder. "They apparently stabbed me with some kind of poisoned sword. Xisuma told me it was either my arm or my life so I was glad that he made the right choice. Mumbo, love look at me." Mumbo looked up at the face he had last seen at death's door. Grian's eyes were the same blue-gray they had always been. His left eyebrow was held together with a butterfly bandage. Several different healing cuts were on his face and Mumbo didn't want to know what else there was. Grian held up his remaining arm. "Oh, baby don't cry. I'm here." Mumbo collapsed down onto the bed. Grian did his best to keep him on the bed. "I'm so sorry, love. If only I had been quicker. I shouldn't have gotten so absorbed in that stupid project-" Grian cut him off with a kiss. "No, absolutely not are you going to blame yourself." He opened his mouth to disagree only for Grian to shut him up again with a kiss. "I can do this all day love so it's up to you." 

The two sat there for a little bit before Mumbo got up. "Where are you going?" Mumbo chuckled and kissed him again. "Grumbot is with Iskall right now and I trust him with my life but not the life of my son." Grian giggled, it was music to his ears. "Go bring me, my son." Mumbo chuckled and kissed Grian again before leaving to find Grumbot.

Mumbo came around the corner to see Iskall running around with Grumbot on his back. He laughed and stood in the door listening to his son's laughter. "Papa?" The room stopped. "Papa!!" Grumbot wiggled down and ran to his father. "Papa!" Mumbo picked his son up under the arms and spun him around. "Hey, buddy!" "Papa, how is Daddy?" Mumbo smiled. "How about you come and ask him?" Grumbot's eyes grew wide. "Really?!?!" Mumbo chuckled and took him down to Grian's room. "Before we go in there I have to tell you that Daddy doesn't feel good and he's very hurt so you have to be gentle." Grumbot nodded.

When he opened the door to Grian's room Grumbot immediately jumped out of his arms and ran to his bedside. "Daddy!!" Grian smiled and brushed through his hair. "Hey, baby." Mumbo could tell when he noticed Grian's missing arm. Grumbot's eyes dimmed and he frowned. "Daddy, what happened?" Grian smiled at him and beckoned him up on the bed. Grumbot struggled to get up, Grian went to help him only to get frustrated when he tried to move his missing arm. Mumbo pressed a kiss to Grian's cheek and picked Grumbot up and put him on the bed. "My arm got sick so Uncle Xisuma had to take it off." Grumbot touched the stump only to pull away quickly when Grian groaned. 

"It's ok, baby. Just don't touch for a little bit ok?" Grumbot sniffled and nodded. "I'm sorry Daddy." Grian shushed the boy and rocked him slightly from where he was in his lap. "No, baby this wasn't your fault." Grumbot started to cry a bit and gripped onto Grian's shirt. Mumbo smiled at them and sat on the edge of the bed. He rubbed Grumbot's back and adjusted to pull Grian to lay against his chest. Mumbo framed Grian with his legs and held the two of them close. "You know now that I have you back I'm not planning on letting you go right?" Grian laughed. "I'm glad." 

They stayed in their cuddle until Grumbot fell asleep on Grian. "Look at him." Grian put his head against Mumbo's neck and took a minute to breathe. "He's so amazing." "He is." Mumbo kissed Grian's head and reached down to play with his fingers. "To be honest I'm glad they took my right arm instead of my left." Mumbo stopped. "Why?" Grian sighed, he tangled his fingers with Mumbo's. "They targeted my right arm, so I always had a reminder that you loved me." Mumbo looked down at their hands to see their engagement rings together with the gems still as bright as the day he made them. "I will always love you. That was my promise was it not?" Grian giggled. "It was." Mumbo sighed and leaned back against the headboard moving Grian and Grumbot with him. "We should start planning shouldn't we?" Grian sighed and nodded. "We should."


	4. Corrupted

Xisuma stood tall over the group. “The hard part is someone has to hold the server open from the inside.” A hush fell upon the group. “Is it worth it?” The group turned to face Stress. “What do you mean?” She took a deep breath. “I mean is it worth having one of our own stay here and be rebooted to another world, with no memories of us?” Xisuma sighed. “I don’t know, that’s why I asked since the world is corrupted. It will happen eventually but the question is do we want to do it now or later.” He had made this little meeting with everyone, though some people were missing such as Ren, Impulse, and Grian, they were together so Xisuma could just tell them once this finished.

“Now, do it now.” Impulse landed behind Xisuma he looked worried out of his mind and his hands were covered in blood. “What happened?” Ren set down next to him, elytra closing around him before anyone could get a glimpse of his arms. “Grian is glitching, like major glitching.” Ren moved his elytra to show Grian who was spasming and going from fine to covered in blood to limp and back again. 

Xisuma rushed over and pulled the glitching man out of Ren’s hold and onto the floor. “What happened?” “We were just working on a couple of our farms and stuff and then he just falls from the top of the barn completely limp. When I went over to check on him he was doing this.”

Xisuma nodded. “Ok. Grian? Grian can you hear me?” A whimper came from the man. “YeS.” The word came out distorted. “Do you think you can hold open the portal for us to get out?” Grian turned his head. “WiLl It StOp ThE pAiN?” Xisuma nodded and pressed a kiss to his hair. “It will.” Grian smiled for a moment before letting out a guttural scream. 

When he finished everyone was looking worriedly at him. “CaN-” He was cut off by another scream. “MuMbO?” Xisuma looked up to find Mumbo in the crowd. The mustached man was the closest to them. “Mumbo come here.” He ran over and kneeled next to his head. “Grian?” The man whimpered and reached towards him. Mumbo gathered him up into his lap. “I’m here,” Grian screamed and spasmed again. “I’ve got you don’t worry.” 

“Grian I’ll make you an admin and you have to keep the portal open for long enough so everyone can get through. Grian hummed and looked down as the admin watch appeared on his wrist. “I can open it but you have to keep it open.” Grian nodded and looked up at Mumbo. “I lOvE yOu” Mumbo smiled tears now rolling down his face. “I love you too Grian.” Grian reached up and wiped away the tears. “DoN’t CrY.” Mumbo nodded and sobbed again. “I’m sorry baby. I hope you remember how much I love you.” “I’Ll TrY.” 

“Mumbo we have to leave.” Mumbo turned and faced Xisuma. “One more minute.” Xisuma nodded and watched as Mumbo turned back to Grian and held him close. “I love you.” 

“MuMbO?” He released him a bit. “Go LiVe YoUr LiFe WiThOuT mE.” Mumbo sobbed again. “I’ll try. I’ll try for you baby.” Grian smiled and pushed himself off of Mumbo. “Go.”

Mumbo walked through the portal and Grian watched as Xisuma walked over and knelt beside him. “Hey, Grian.” Grian looked up at Xisuma. “YoU sHoUlD gO.” Xisuma nodded and wiped his tears away. “I know. I had to say goodbye before I went.” Grian whimpered. “tElL tHeM i LoVe ThEm.” Xisuma nodded tears on his face. “I will.” 

Grian flipped up his watch and held open the portal. Xisuma walked through and as the portal took him, he heard Grian scream. He fell to his knees and cried listening to Grian’s screams. He was pushed back into the new world by the portal closing. “X.” Scar kneeled next to him. “Hey, it’ll be ok.” Xisuma let himself be held and comforted. He looked around and saw Mumbo crying into Iskall’s shoulder.


End file.
